Devoción
by eclipse total
Summary: [Erennie] "Hace mucho tiempo que Annie se había dado cuenta de una mirada que solía seguirla en cada demostración que daba." [Para el evento EreAnnie Valentine's del grupo de Facebook Ereannie / Eren x Annie / Titan Love Fans]


Escribí este fic para el **EreAnnie Valentine's 2018** del grupo de facebook **Ereannie || Eren x Annie || Titan Love Fans**.

Desde que conocí SnK en 2013, me ha gustado mucho esta pareja, lamentablemente nunca he tenido la inspiración para escribir sobre ellos así que me forcé a participar este San Valentín y esto salió, hubiera preferido escribir algo que tuviera lugar en el mundo original de SnK a realizar un AU, aún así me gustó el resultado y espero que a ustedes también.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este es solo un fic hecho de fans para el disfrute de otros fans.

* * *

 **Devoción  
**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que Annie se había dado cuenta de una mirada que solía seguirla en cada demostración que daba, eran unos brillantes ojos verdes que la observaban con devoción, casi idolatrándola a pesar de que tenían la misma edad. Si mal no recuerda, en la escuela media estaban en la misma clase, sin embargo, nunca habló con él ni con ninguno de sus amigos, aún así, desde que entró a la clase de defensa personal (Dada por su padre) la reconoció.

Su padre le enseñó a pelear desde muy pequeña, es por eso que ella lo ayuda de vez en cuando, suele divertirse derrotando a todos los estudiantes que llegan a creer que serán capaces de derrotarla, excepto a Reiner, a quién ya se acostumbró a derrotar más de dos veces a la semana y por consiguiente se tornó aburrido.

Sí, es por eso que le gusta pelear con esos chicos, bajo la excusa de demostrar lo que han aprendido. Pero ahora, tal vez le esté encontrando un gusto distinto a la situación, gusto que se resume en un par de esmeraldas que parecían ya pertenecerle, nunca le gustó la atención, siempre procuró tener un perfil bajo, incluso encontró molesto la perseverancia de Reiner por hacer amistad (Cosa que en cierta forma terminó aceptando) y la confesión de amor de Berthold (A quién sí consideraba un amigo), pero ahora sentía que tenía un motivo para anhelar esa atención, ese motivo tiene nombre y apellido: Eren Jeager.

Si sus recuerdos no le fallan, Eren era un chico que solía meterse en problemas muy seguido, no era que siempre se metieran con él, pero era muy común que se metiera en peleas para ayudar a su mejor amigo, Armin. Lo divertido del asunto es que si los abusadores los dejaban en paz era porque Mikasa se metía en estas peleas también, si eso no pasaba entonces los dos chicos terminaban golpeados. Siendo así, no le sorprendía que en su primer año de escuela secundaria, Eren se decidiera a asistir a esas clases.

Lo que si llegaba a sorprenderla era ese espíritu de lucha que lo empujaba a afrontar sus problemas y nunca rendirse. Annie siempre supuso que era esa la razón por la que el chico solía pedirle practicar a solas, los dos. Recuerda cada una de las veces que lo derribó y las veces que se levantó con una sonrisa. Si le preguntaran a Annie por el nombre de todos los chicos en esa clase es seguro que, a excepción de Eren, ella no pudiera recordar ninguno.

Era extraño, nunca antes pensó en Eren como en un chico que pudiera llamar su atención de esa forma, aún si quería negarle algo, siempre terminaba sediendo. Y eso era algo que ella no podía comprender.

No lo comprendió hasta ese 14 de Febrero, cuando el chico con esmeraldas en los ojos se plantó frente a ella y un par de manos temblorosas le daban un pequeño paquete pulcramente envuelto. La costumbre era que las chicas regalaran chocolates, no al revés, sin embargo, ahí estaba Eren, quién sin siquiera tartamudear le pedía aceptarlos, al igual que sus sentimientos. Extrañamente, Annie no se sintió abrumada, sino que más bien se sintió un poco emocionada.

Ella no se consideraba a sí misma como otras chicas, dado que realmente nunca se había interesado en algún chico y solía ser tan fría que la gente se alejaba. Por eso, recibir chocolates junto a una declaración de amor en pleno día de San Valentín le fue una experiencia demasiado extraña, más si la recibía de la persona más optimista que conocía.

— ¿Qué te gusta de mí? — Ante los oídos del chico, esa pregunta sonó más a un " _¿Porqué yo? ¿Porqué no alguien más?_ ".

— ¡Todo! — Casi gritó, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse, aún así su mirada no flaqueó en ningún momento. — Me gusta todo de tí — Comentó más tranquilo pero sin desaparecer su sonrojo, intentando trasmitir un simple " _porque eres tú_ ".

Los ojos de la rubia solo se separaron de los de él para examinar el paquete en las manos temblorosas, una vez más regresaron a las esmeraldas que la han seguido desde hace meses (Las cejas fruncidas levemente, viendola con decisión) y una vez más a los chocolates. Annie supo reconocer ese sentimiento de felicidad que nacía de su pecho.

Sin más demoras o ceremonias innecesarias, tomó el paquete que se le extendía a ella y agradeció con una sonrisa, todo mientras pensaba en lo que debería regalarle a Eren en el _día blanco_.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse** : Empece a escribir este fic sin ningún nombre pensado así que esperé hasta terminarlo y pensé que "devoción" era una palabra que describia a la perfección la actitud de Eren a Annie en esta historia (no siento que se difencie tanto del cannon). Y sé que eso de regalar chocolates no es algo que se límite solo a mujeres pero por lo que he visto en distintos animes, es lo más común, sin embargo nunca he pensado en Eren y Annie como personas comunes ni como una pareja más, siento que esto es algo que podría pasar... claro, en algún AU de la serie.

El día blanco es cuando la persona que recibió los chocolates le regala algo en agradecimiento a la persona que se los dió.


End file.
